Secret Agent
225px |cost = 1 |set = Event |class = Beastly |tribe = Professional Trick |ability = Bounce a Zombie, and it gets +3 /+3 . |flavor text = He likes his brains shaken, not stirred.}} Secret Agent is an event zombie card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. He costs 1 to play, and his abilities Bounce a selected zombie and give it +3 /+3 . He was added in update 1.14.13, along with , Health-Nut, High-Voltage Currant, Banana Split, , Gargantuar Throwing Imp, Imposter and Zombie High Diver. Statistics *'Class:' Beastly *'Tribe:' Professional Trick *'Abilities:' Bounce a Zombie, and it gets +3 /+3 . *'Set:' Premium - Event Card description He likes his brains shaken, not stirred. Update history Update 1.14.13 *Added to the game. Strategies With This card is very risky due to that it bounces a zombie, but can be exceptionally rewarding as a match goes on as its ability gives it +3 /+3 which cost 2 brains less than Vitamin Z. The best plant is to use a 1 cost zombie like Cat Lady, bounce it the following turn, and replace it the next. This way, it's a decent unit on the field for a very cheap cost as it becomes a 3 /7 . This also means the zombie bounced will do its effect again. This can be really beneficial for zombies with the Gravestone trait, or other zombies that have a "When Played" effect like Trickster. Electric Boogaloo can use this on a zombie like or Jester to firstly reset its stats, but also to make it stronger. This can be really useful with glass cannons also, like . Immorticia and The Smash should focus on zombies with the Gravestone trait and other zombies that have a "When Played" effect. should consider replacing Firefighters with this, as they do similar tasks, with this option being cheaper. Against There is not much that can be done to counter this card other than defeating every zombie so they cannot be bounced. In addition, having board control will make the Zombie Hero second guess bouncing a zombie, so that they do not get damaged more. Prepare a Shamrocket just in case the zombie used is too powerful to normally deal with. If it's a zombie with the Gravestone trait, use to destroy it easily. If this gets played, make sure to keep the bounced zombie in mind, as it can come out at any time. Gallery IMG_3372.png|Secret Agent's statistics IMG_3370.png|Secret Agent's grayed-out card in the player's collection if not obtained IMG_3371.png|Secret Agent's grayed-out card with the info button SecretAgentHD CardImage.png|Secret Agent's card image Trivia *He is the second event trick. The first is Shamrocket. **He is also the first zombie event trick. **He is also the first event trick in Beastly. *His description is a reference to the phrase "shaken, not stirred", which is used by James Bond. **Also, when Secret Agent is played, the gun barrel sequence is used, which is featured in nearly every James Bond movie. *He is the only professional trick in the game. **He is also the second professional card in the class. The first is Nurse Gargantuar. *He is one of the three cards that can bounce the player's own fighters. The others are Rescue Radish and Firefighter. **Out of these, he is the only one to be a trick. See also *Firefighter *Rescue Radish Category:Tricks Category:Zombie Tricks Category:Professional cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies